bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
How-to wash a bra
How-to maintain your bras the best way is a simple, yet often misunderstood process. How to wash bras Hand wash Hand washing bras is the preferred method, as it is the gentlest and makes them last the longest[http://www.goodhousekeeping.com/beauty/fashion/how-to-buy-a-bra#slide-5 Good Housekeeping: "How to Buy a Bra"] by hurting shape, elasticity, and color the least. If you do choose to hand wash, the following tips from Invest in Your Chest may be useful.[http://www.investinyourchest.co.uk/how-to-hand-wash-your-bras Invest in Your Chest: "How to: hand-wash your bras"] Materials *Hand wash detergent (if using regular detergent, look for a mild, non-biological one) **Alternative: mild baby shampoo, if you choose to hand wash in the shower *A sink or large basin *A towel Procedure #Fill a large basin or sink with lukewarm water, and add a little detergent (about a third of the detergent used for a regular laundry load). Try to avoid fabric softener, as it may decrease a bra's elasticity. #Let the bras soak for a few minutes; make sure they are completely wetted through. #After soaking, gently "pump" them up and down in the water a few times to loosen dirt. #To remove spots, rub them gently with your hands. Pay special attention to underwires, straps, and the portion of the wing near the armpit, as these locations accumulate more sweat and dirt. This should only take a few minutes. #Empty the sink of dirty water and refill with clean, lukewarm or cool water. You can rinse the undergarments in the running water. #Pump the bras in the water once more to wash away any residual detergent. #Lay towel flat. Gently reshape the cups of molded bras, then lay them flat on the towel. Lay regular bras entirely flat on the towel as well. Try to keep the straps and wings loose and uncrumpled. Allow them to dry. #*Regular bras can be hung up to dry, but it is preferable to lay them flat. This procedure can also be followed for lace or silk underwear. Washing machine and dryer Machine washing is rough on lingerie, and it will greatly reduce their lifespans. If you do choose to machine wash, the following tips may be useful. Materials *Lingerie and delicates detergent (if not, then a mild, non-biological detergent) *A garment bag *A towel Procedure #Wash on cool wash on the delicates cycle. #Use a mild detergent (if possible, lingerie and delicates detergent). #Put all undergarments in a garment bag. #Do not use fabric softener, as this will reduce elasticity. #To dry undergarments, lay towel flat. Gently reshape the cups of molded bras, then lay them flat on the towel. Lay regular bras entirely flat on the towel as well. Try to keep the straps and wings loose and uncrumpled. Allow them to dry. #*Regular bras can be hung up to dry, but it is preferable to lay them flat. #*'Never' use a tumble dryer to dry lingerie; allow them to air-dry. Tips to extend bra lifespans *Let each bra rest at least one full day between wearings.[http://thelingerieaddict.com/2009/08/how-often-should-you-wash-your-bra.html The Lingerie Addict: "How Often Should You Wash Your Bra?"] *A bra does not need to be washed after every wearing. Some wash it weekly, some when “white bras look black and can walk themselves to the washing machine.” Most wash it monthly. There is no right answer; wash them whenever you feel is clean and hygienic, based on how much you sweat in them. *Hand wash bras with a mild lingerie detergent. Avoid fabric softener and very hot water. Never tumble dry bras; allow them to air-dry lying flat. *Store bras with molded cups with their cups shaped correctly, not crushed. References Category:How-to